Of Danish Bars and Cheesy Pick-Up Lines
by XxFancyUsernamexX
Summary: Denmark takes Norway to a bar and tried out some pick-up lines that he found on the internet. This certainly cannot end well.


Norway sat at the bar not bothering to take a sip of the drink before him that Denmark had purchased for him before. He had been more or less forced to come to the bar with Denmark and his buddies. Norway wasn't a fan of bars they were loud, crowded and full of drunken people not to mention that half of the people were horny as hell three people had already tried to flirt with him. Norway had just turned them down as quickly as they came. Now he sat alone on the bar stool leaning over the counter as he traced the rim of his glass with his fingertip.

"Hey Norge!" Norway heard Denmark's loud voice yell out over the pounding bass of the music. Norway closed his eyes and sighed he could tell by the way Denmark said his name that he was drunk. A drunken Denmark is 10 times worse than a sober Denmark, and a sober Denmark is bad enough.

Norway turned around in his bar stool to see Denmark pushing and wiggling his way through the crowd to get to where Norway sat. Norway just waited for Denmark debating in his mind whether to go home or not but before he could decide Denmark had already reached him.

"Hey Norge~" Denmark said with a flirtatious smile on his face and a certain look in his eyes that Norway classified as lust.

"Oh dear god." Norway muttered underneath his breath. He could tell that this wasn't going to be good it might be a little entertaining but certainly not well at all.

"Do I know you?" Denmark asked. Norway had felt a little puzzled for a moment.

"What?" Norway questioned. How drunk was Denmark? Yes Denmark did pass out a couple of times when he got drunk but never has he lost his memory before.

"'Cause you look a lot like my next boyfriend." Norway's face fell into a frown. Was this idiot seriously trying to use pickup lines on him? Norway raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Then you need to get your eyes checked." Norway retorted in his usual monotone voice.

Denmark wasn't affected by this in the slight bit. "Crap something's wrong with my cellphone!"

"What, did you drop it in beer again?" Norway smirked a bit at the memory when Denmark had once dropped his phone in beer and began to cry.

"No, because it doesn't have your number in it." Denmark said with a wink and a sly smile.

"Yes it does you should know you call me every day." Norway responded not even blinking. Denmark paused and scratched his neck a little in embarrassment.

"If you were a burger at McDonalds you would be a McGorgeous."

"You must've learned that one from America it's as stupid as he is."

Denmark then bit his lip for a while and looked away while thinking. "Oh yeah, your eyes are bluer than the Atlantic Ocean and baby I'm lost at sea!"

Norway crossed his arms and leaned back against his chair. "Do you seriously have nothing else better to do than to bother me all night?" Norway asked him fighting the urge to punch Denmark in the face and call Iceland to pick him up.

"But something tells me that they're working right?" Denmark smiled hopefully at him.

"No." Norway was quick to reply, and Denmark found that his answer was a bit too quick.

"Sure Norge, sure you know that you can't resist the sexy me!" He let out a joyous laugh and began to pose different poses at different angles. Norway could've sworn that at some poses sparkles would appear around him.

Norway stared at the idiot making a fool out of himself. "Can I go home now I'm bored?" Norway asked as Denmark continued to pose.

Denmark stopped abruptly and looked at Norway with big, blight, blue eyes. "Why, aren't you having fun?" Denmark asked his smile fell from his face which now resulted in a frown. He felt that his plan had been working.

"No."

"Oh, Ok then but can I just say one more thing?" Denmark said sounding defeated trying to use the "puppy dog eye" look to make Norway give in to his request.

Norway wanted to say no, but Denmark could pull off the puppy dog face like a pro. "Fine, as long as it's not another one of those ridiculous pick-up lines again." Norway gave in finally.

Denmark smiled brightly. "I make no promises." Before Norway could but in Denmark continued "I bet I can kiss you without touching you." Demark told Norway with a certain look in his eyes.

Norway was about to say something before Denmark's mouth covered his. Norway felt a blush spread across his cheeks as Denmark kissed him. Half of his mind told him to push Denmark away and be disgusted the other half told him to kiss him back. However before Norway could choose which one he was going to pick Denmark pulled away slowly and looked at Norway with hopeful eyes.

Norway just sat there on the bar stool a blush spreading across his checks from ear to ear staring at Denmark still deciding what to do or say. His mind was all over the place trying to think of something to say or do, so when his mind couldn't decide what to do he did what he felt was right. He grabbed the front of Denmark's shirt and mumbled "You idiot." Before hauling him down for another kiss, this kiss lasted longer and was definitely more passionate than the other one and Norway though he would never say it out loud loved every moment of it. The feel of Denmark's rough but warm lips on his felt amazing.

They pulled apart slowly and Denmark rested his forehead against Norway's. Denmark couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I guess this means that my pick-up lines worked after all."

"Just shut up and kiss me you idiot." And so he did.

(A/N) What I'm doing instead of doing an essay that's due tomorrow or working on my other story -_-

Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it, it was not checked over due to the fact that I'm a lazy bitch and didn't want to. Criticism is always welcome~

*Edit* Thank you to xXthenextbookwormXx for pointing out my mistake! I fixed it~

-InsertAnAwesomeUsernameHere


End file.
